


Fall Weather

by novoselics



Series: Owltober 2020 [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Owltober, Pre-Relationship, wearing your future s/o's sweatshirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: Owltober day 3: Favorite Ship (bisces_ on twitter). Luz tries on Amity's old grudgby jacket as something to wear in the fall.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Fall Weather

It’s finally starting to get cooler in the boiling isles. The issue is not having any cooler time clothes, since I came here prepared for summer camp. I don’t really need much, besides a jacket, I already wear legging under my shorts, so that’s taken care of. 

I’ve noticed that other people are starting to whip out their fall wardrobes, so it’s time to have a conversation with my friends about fall here. And lunch is the perfect opportunity to do so, since it is right now. 

“Hey guys, Willow, Gus, Amity.” I said Amity in a flirty tone, since she is my current crush, and I’m hoping that she’ll pick up on it soon. 

“Hey Luz!” Willow said. She is always so excited, even just to talk at lunch. 

“So, I’ve been thinking. It’s finally fall! I wasn’t sure you guys even had that here. It’s my favorite season!” They all had confused looks on their faces. Did I say something wrong?

“Luz, not to seem like we weren’t paying attention, but what is fall?” Amity asked, and for the first time in a while, her face wasn’t red while talking to me, wonder what that was about?

“Oh right, forgot how much different this place is from home. Fall is a season, you guys have seasons here right?” I paused to see them all nod yes. “It’s a season in the human world, it’s the same as what’s going on here, but I guess it has a different name.” 

They all looked relieved when I said that. “Ohh, I see, it’s my favorite season too then.” Gus added, another thing we had in common, which is great!

“See, it’s so fun! I don’t have a coat though, since I’m not even supposed to be here right now.” It made me a bit sad to thing about not being home with Mami right now, but I’m gonna make the most of this. 

“I might be able to help with that.” I have Amity a questioning look when she said that, and she was back to having a red face. Seriously, what’s with that?

“Well, y’know my parents, I don’t mind you using any of my coats, it’s also not like they’d notice. They don’t pay that much attention to me.” I gave her a sympathetic look with the last little bit of what she said. 

“Yay! Thank you Amity, you’re the best.” I didn’t know it was possible for her to get any redder, but she did. Is it something I’ve been saying? 

“Alright, then we can meet after school, I’ll meet you out front, does hat work?” I nodded in agreement, and had a newfound excitement for the rest of the day. 

Then it hits me. I’ve never been to Amity’s house, or in her room. This whole situation just got a lot more embarrassing for me, if I can’t keep myself in control.

We finally got out of our classes for the day and met in front of the school, I put out my hand, as an offer. She took it, and we walked to the Blight house (more like mansion), hand in hand. 

She took me up the stairs and led me into her bedroom. “Wow, Amity, it’s so neat in here. I also love the decor.” The decor I was referring to was a Good Witch Azura poster. 

“Oh, um, thanks.” She said, suddenly shy. She was red again. 

“Here’s my closet, I’ll start pulling out some coats and jackets.” She let go of my hand to walk over to her closet. And when she opened it, I wasn’t surprised to see that it was a huge walk-in closet. It matched the size of the rest of this house. 

She pulled out a few, but I could see that she was trying to hide one of them. “Hey, Amity, is that your old grudgby jacket?” She seemed alarmed when I said that, and then after the shock, she went back to having a pink-dusted face.

“Oh, um, yeah, I guess it is.” 

“Can I try it on?” I asked, not actually expecting her to say yes. But then she nodded, much more eagerly than anticipated. When I put it on, she looked like she could faint. 

It must have been oversized when she wore it, because it fit me perfectly. “Does it look good?” I asked, silently wishing she would say yes. 

“Um, yes, wow, it, yeah, it looks good.” She was stammering too now. Wow, red and stammering, it’s like she has a crush on me or something. Haha, there’s no way that could be the case.

We decided on me wearing this one for the colder seasons, and she seemed eager as I kept it on. She also walked me back to the owl house, and we held hands the whole time too. I have a feeling fall on the boiling isles is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! this was really fun to write and i, having a great time doing these owltober prompts. tysm for reading, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <<33


End file.
